


Home by Nine

by FullmetalReborn



Category: South Park
Genre: Based on a headcannon someone wrote on Tumblr, M/M, Simple humor, They were fake dating and then they for real dated, craig x tweek, credits in notes, creek - Freeform, that sounds so weird, tweek x craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Tucker decides to intervene when Craig tells her Thomas is scaring Tweek away.<br/>{Headcannon based on scatmanticore from Tumblr's post}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home by Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I had to? Do I have to ask permission if I write for someone's headcannon? Shit.  
> Original Headcannon is from Scatmanticore from Tumblr.

“Mom, we need to talk.”

Laura had never had any problems talking to her children. As strong willed as she was, she cared deeply for her two kids. She was their mother and her ability to sense when something was wrong came naturally. She remembered when Craig had gone missing on his tenth birthday and she had just known that something was wrong. Ruby was just a bit less mischievous then Craig and she hadn’t had as many close calls with her.

But having Craig walk into her room, looking ready to go out made her confused. She could tell he was upset from the slight wrinkle between his eyebrows. Craig wasn’t a very expressive child but she knew his quirks. Laura finished folding one of Ruby’s skirts, patting the space beside her so he could join.

Craig was tall, a little lanky and devilishly handsome (in her opinion). His favorite hat was shoved into his pocket and the jeans he was wearing looked wrinkled. She scrunched her nose already knowing those were a pair he had worn earlier in the week.

“What do you need?” She asked, turning back to finish the pile of laundry on the bed. She did sneak a glance to make sure Craig was actually okay.

He crossed his arms over his chest, lips turning to a frown and his eyebrows dipped. “Mom, tell dad to get off my ass.”

She stopped folding, sighing and narrowing her eyes. “I told you I wasn’t getting involved in your problems. You’re lucky he is-!”

“No, mom stop! I mean with Tweek! Get him off my ass about Tweek! Get him off Tweek’s ass! He doesn’t even want to come around anymore!” He cut her off, turning with a new look of anger on his face.

She leaned back in surprise at the shift of topic. “He’s yelling at Tweek? Why? What happened?”

“Mom, I’m gay but I can take care of myself, for fucks sake.” The deadpan was back in the boy’s voice and it clicked in her head.

She groaned, folding the pair of shorts sharply. “I told him. I told him that he was acting like an idiot, and did he listen? No! He said it’s because he knows how boys can be that age!”

“I’m a boy.”

“I know that.” She snapped to him, putting the shorts back and pointing a finger at him. “Now go on your date. Will you be at the Tweak’s house?”

Craig frowned before finally getting over it and nodding. “Yeah, we invited Token, Clyde and Jimmy.”

“Alright, let me know when you get there, get out.”

“Rude.”

“Get.” She waited till he left before continuing with her folding. Ever since Craig started to date Tweek her husband had a new outlook on homosexuals. She supposed it was a good thing, even if he just gave Craig money to cover up being slightly uncomfortable. But Thomas loved Craig immensely. Thomas didn’t want Craig to get his heart broken. Even Laura had seen how much Tweek brought her son out of his shell. Craig cared deeply for the blonde and often came to her for ideas on gifts and on making scarfs for him.

She had seen him smile with Tweek and act like the dork she knew he was. Ever since he started middle school Craig had been a bit more focused with his image and becoming comfortable with himself. It didn’t help that he had needed braces and he was allergic to a few different face washes.

But Thomas was old fashioned. He believed in dresses for girls and no sex till marriage. She always reprimanded him for that. Craig hated being told what to do and had picked up all their nasty habits in flipping people off (not that it bothered her. She loved seeing her kids piss off stuck up assholes). Ruby had put her foot down when she invited a boy over to play with and Thomas had thrown a fit.

She knew Craig would not be happy to hear Thomas was treating him like a daughter.

She figured she would tell him to cut it out and hope that solved the problem.

It did not.

Thomas had just come home when Tweek and Craig were both in the dining room working on homework assignments while she cooked dinner. They greeted each other easily with the two boys holding hands on top of the table top. She saw Tweek attempt to pull away and Craig refuse to let go.

Oh boy.

“I’m going to the movies with Tweek later.” Craig said.

Laura sent him a stern look. He was looking for trouble. She saw Tweek give a small groan recognizing it as well.

Thomas froze from grabbing a beer from the fridge. “That so. I want you home by nine. Better not have him home late, Tweek.”

“Oh my god, dad.” Craig deadpanned. “It’s a movie. I won’t be back till midnight.”

“Nope, the streets are dangerous at night.” Thomas tried, glaring at Craig.

“It’s South Park. Ruby doesn’t come till ten when she goes out.” Craig said stiffly. Tweek let out a mumbled whine and sent a helpless gaze to Laura.

“Ruby has her curfew at eight, you know that.”

“Oh Thomas.” She snapped. “Will you stop being an overprotective bear?” She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

He looked at her in surprise. “You’re never satisfied woman! First I don’t care enough, now I care too much? Craig has to be home by nine.”

“Thomas Tucker, Craig is 17 years old and almost an adult. He is responsible enough to have later curfews.”

“I know Craig’s responsible, it’s the Tweek boy I’m worried about.” She felt sorry for Tweek who let out an ‘oh god.’

“Don’t be so rude to him! He’s practically family! They’ve been dating for seven years!”

“Puberty can make Tweek do bad things to Craig!”

“ _Craig_ is going through puberty, Thomas! He’s your son, you idiot! Not your daughter!” She nearly screamed it, completely done with his attitude towards this situation. Figuring she could spare tweek embarrassment she turned to the two and pointed to the door. “Go to the movies, now. Don’t be back till you’re done.”

“Laura!”

She whirled on him. “Do I need to remind you that’s our baby boy?!”

Craig didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

“You are such an asshole, dude!” Tweek moaned, covering his face with his hands as they ran out to Stark’s pond. Craig nudged one of his hands free, slipping their fingers together and yanking him further down the path.

“I know. I just don’t care.”

Tweek reached out to punch him, nearly tripping but happy at the small noise of discomfort he got from Craig. “Your dad thinks I’m trying to steal you to elope, Jesus Christ!”

“Pfft, I want a romantic proposal, not some cheap marriage at Vegas. I have class.” Craig finally stopped running, smiling over his shoulder at Tweek.

Tweek snorted into his hand. “Dude, you cried when I proposed to you with a ring pop when we were twelve.”

Craig turned pink, punching his shoulder in response. “You have a point. I must not have much class if I’m stuck with you.”

Tweek laughed, reaching to grab the flaps of Craig’s hat and yank him in close. “You wound me. I thought we were Soul mates.”

“I’m having doubts.” Craig leaned forward till their lips met in chaste kiss. Tweek pulled back to lick his lips, raising his eyebrows.

“We’re going to my place, aren’t we?”

“Yes. Let my dad stew in his angry juices.” Craig seemed pleased by the problems he let out at home. “Maybe I’ll be able to sleep over again.”

“I do miss that.” Tweek mused, walking beside Craig who tossed his arm over his shoulders. “I think my dad would be the happiest with the arrangement.”


End file.
